Intelligence
by BBQkitten
Summary: "You confuse me, Kurosaki Ichigo. Why do you pretend to be such an imbecile when you obviously have a brain?" "It's not that I don't want people to know or that I try to hide it or anything—it's just that people don't look hard enough. I find it easier to just be whoever people perceive me to be rather than always trying to prove who I really am all of the time."


**Disclaimer: Dis (not) – claim (mine) – er (no, really). **

**Warnings: OOC and yaoi. Rated T because I have a potty mouth. **

The moon over Seireitei was full and bright, creating a soft glow across the Soul Society. I had been sitting on top of the squad six barracks for over an hour now, waiting for Renji to be done with the paperwork he had neglected to finish earlier. Rukia was off with the Shinigami Women's Association on 'important business' as she called it, and most everyone else were busy sleeping in their nice warm beds. I would also be sleeping if Renji hadn't locked the door to his apartment. Normally I would just barge in wherever Renji was and take the key but he was currently in his office with Byakuya and I knew better than to bug Renji while he was around, especially after having to hunt down the red head. When Byakuya had come to collect Renji earlier his normally composed features showed signs of obvious irritation as he dragged Renji back to Squad Six by his ear. Since I really didn't fancy the idea of having Byakuya to use Senbonzakura to make sushi out of me, I decided to just wait it out on the roof so I could see when the red-headed idiot was done; though I wouldn't put it past Byakuya to not slice me up anyway just for the fun of it.

Even after saving the Soul Society multiple times Byakuya still seems to hold resentment and bitterness toward me. I never thought that his lack of acceptance towards me would cause me to feel so dejected inside—not that I would ever admit it aloud. Lately I've come to notice the excited butterflies that stir in my stomach whenever the stoic captain was near. Almost immediately after making that realization I accepted the fact that my feelings would never be returned. After all, Byakuya has made it very clear what he thinks of me.

I sighed softly, lost in thought, as I looked up at the clear night sky. The night sky in Seireitei was especially beautiful compared to Karakura. Without the light pollution, you could see millions of more stars and galaxies.

As much as I disliked having to wait for Renji, I didn't mind the view.

It could have been minutes that I spent lying on the roof or it could have been hours but eventually, I was roused by a foot nudging me in the side.

"Kurosaki," A gentle, slightly irritated voice called. "What are you doing on my roof?"

Still fuzzy from sleep, I rubbed my eyes and mumbled, "Wasn't 'ware the division's roofs were _your_ property."

An angry huff sounded from above and the foot nudging my side became more persistent.

I growled, "I'm up, I'm up. Stop nudging me."

"I will repeat myself; what are you doing on the roof, Kurosaki?"

"No," I smirked, standing up. "You revised yourself."

"Kurosaki," he growled in a warning.

I chuckled, "Fine, fine. I was just messing around with you, Byakuya." I flashed him a grin and paused, making him huff in irritation. "I was waiting for Renji to be finished."

"And you couldn't have done this at his apartment?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "He accidentally locked me out and I didn't want to bug him for the key while he was working."

I saw his eyes widen minutely in the darkness. "That was very… considerate of you, Kurosaki. But that doesn't explain why you are out on the roof. You do realize there are far more comfortable couches outside of my office, correct?"

I blushed, thankful for the concealing darkness. "I like to… look at the stars."

He hummed in quiet astonishment, "As do I."

"Hey, is Renji done?" I asked, eager for a change in topic.

"No. I simply needed to get away from his obnoxious mouth breathing."

I laughed and sat back down. I had expected Byakuya to leave or at the very least kick me off '_his'_ roof but instead, he gracefully sat down beside me and gazed out at the night sky.

That's how we sat for almost twenty minutes before Byakuya spoke again. "You are much smarter than you act, aren't you Kurosaki?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really think of myself as smart but I get decent enough grades, I guess."

"You confuse me, Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, keeping his voice and expression impassive. At my puzzled gaze he continued, "Why do you pretend to be such an imbecile when you obviously have a brain?"

I shrugged again. "I guess it's just easier. People just assumed that I was stupid and I never bothered to correct them."

Byakuya hummed again and put a hand on my shoulder lightly. "Well Kurosaki, if you ever feel like having an intellectual conversation my door is always open—provided you call me by my respective title."

I couldn't help but laugh. "People would think you threatened my sisters or something or something if I went around calling you Kuchiki-taichou. But when people aren't around… Sure, why not? It wouldn't hurt any."

He nodded, standing up. "That is acceptable Kurosaki. I shall expect a visit from you soon."

I smiled, "Sure thing… Kuchiki-taichou."

So quickly I almost didn't believe it was real, a small smile flashed across Byakuya's face. "Come back inside and wait for Abarai, he should nearly be completed with his work. Perhaps seeing you will speed him up a bit. I too wish to retire for the night."

I nodded and stood up following behind the stoic captain into the division six barracks.

^.^

Renji cursed as he saw me walk in behind Byakuya. "Crap Ichigo, I locked you out of my apartment, didn't I?"

I gave him a half hearted glare. "No shit."

"Sit over there and try not to break anything, Kurosaki." Byakuya's voice lost the warm tone it had slowly obtained above the building when we were talking and was replaced by the former iciness it usually consisted of.

I nodded and walked over to the couch Byakuya pointed out and sat down, realizing from where I sat I had a great view of the night sky out of the window. I forced the smile that threatened to break across my face down within the depths of my soul. No way would I genuinely smile around anyone, it might lead to their cardiac arrest.

While Renji finished up his last couple of papers, Byakuya went over to his desk and began to tidy the already impeccably clean desk. I watched him as he straightened the already strait stack of papers and brush off the dust I knew wasn't there.

After about another five minutes of silence Renji sighed and stretched his arms above his head, stood up. "Ya ready to leave Ichigo?"

I stood up, my signature scowl in place. "'Bout damn time, Renji. You should've just done your work when you were supposed to."

"Yeah, whatever," he said waving an arm at me. "We'll be leaving now Taichou. I'll see you tomorrow."

Byakuya made a noncommittal grunt and nodded his head, never allowing his eyes to stray from the paper he was reading. As we left, I looked back and saw Byakuya looking at me. His grey eyes pierced me with their intensity and he allowed a small, kind smile to grace his lips for a moment before he looked back down at his sheet, his fingers lazily twirling the pencil in his hand as he did so. I hurried out the door after Renji, seeing that Byakuya was impatient to get home but unwilling to seem affected by the late hour.

^.^

A few days later I was hanging out with Renji and Ikkaku listening to their drunken banter when Byakuya came by again. He stood behind Renji, his face void of emotion as he stared at his foolishly drunken lieutenant as he was doing his version of a dance he had seen in the world of the living with a wooden sword. "Abarai," he said, making Renji spin around in fright.

"T-taichou," Renji stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to borrow Kurosaki. Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou wish to have tea with him and I."

"Of course, Taichou."

I sighed and stood up, silently following behind Byakuya's retreating figure. When we reached the thirteenth barracks Byakuya stopped. "Be on good behavior Kurosaki-san. None of this dim-witted crap you pull with Abarai and my sister. Be respectable, polite, and intelligent. Understand?" His voice wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. Much to my surprise his tone had an underlying softness to it that I thought could only exist in my dreams.

I nodded my head, "Of course, Kuchiki-taichou. I will be on my best behavior." I was slightly surprised by the submissive nature I had picked up around the cold captain but decided to just brush it off as a fluke.

We made our way into the thirteenth and walked straight into Ukitake's office. "I apologize for my tardiness; I picked up a friend along the way." Byakuya moved aside to reveal me standing awkwardly in the doorway.

I had no idea I wasn't originally supposed to come. I felt embarrassed and I didn't know why. Perhaps it was because I felt like I was crashing on two of the captains I felt much respect for. I almost wanted to grab at Byakuya's arm and pull him out of the room like a five year-old to explain why he lied. But I didn't. Instead, I swallowed back my embarrassment and nodded my head politely. "I hope I won't be of a bother to you."

Ukitake's face, which until recently, had been frozen in a mask of shock and disbelief, melted in happiness as he stepped forward to embrace me lightly. "I'm happy you came, Ichigo-kun. You are always welcome here." He gave me one more smile before he stepped away and went to shake Byakuya's hand. "Please you two, come in and take a seat. There's plenty of tea to go around." Ukitake stated as he sat down next to Kyoraku on one side of the low-rising table leaving the other side for Byakuya and I.

As we sat down Ukitake gave each of us a cup of steaming hot tea and I took a small sip, savoring the taste as the warm liquid ran down my throat. The conversation was kept light, mainly sticking to the rules and regulations of the Gotei 13. I stayed quiet for the most part, as I didn't know much of what they were talking about and didn't want to sound as stupid as I felt by trying to make a comment about it.

About an hour later Byakuya and I went to leave but before we could get too far Ukitake called out. "Ichigo-kun, would you mind staying for a moment? I'd like to ask you something if you don't mind."

I looked at Byakuya for a moment before nodding my head and moving back into the room while Byakuya continued out. Ukitake laid a hand on my shoulder and steered me over to the couch were Kyoraku was already sitting.

"How come Byakuya-kun invited _you_, Ichigo-kun? The last I saw the two of you together you had your swords at each other's throats—quite literally, if I may add." He sat me down between the two old captains and put a gentle hand on my forearm.

I sighed and looked down at my hands, "Kuchiki-taichou and I came to an understanding… I guess you could call it."

I could feel the two taichous eyes widen as they took in what I said. "S-since when do you use honorifics on Byakuya-kun, Ichigo?" Kyoraku stuttered out. "Did he threaten you or something?"

I shook my head. "No… It's nothing like that." After a few minutes where nothing was said I tried to take my leave once more, "Do you need anything else, Ukitake-san?"

When he shook his head, I stood up and bowed. As I was walking out Ukitake called out, "Ichigo-kun," I paused in my steps and turned my head slightly so he knew I was listening. "If you ever need anything, or even if you just want to talk, we're always here."

I gave him a smile over my shoulder and nodded before leaving.

Sighing sadly, I left the thirteenth's grounds and headed back to the eleventh's where I knew Renji would still be.

A small whisper came from an alcove as I walked passed it, "Kurosaki." I looked over and saw Byakuya standing there looking slightly out of place in the small crevice.

I gave him a semi-smile and walked over to him. "Oh hey Kuchiki-taichou, I didn't see you there. Did you need something from me?"

He shook his head slightly and stared down at me. "What did Ukitake-taichou say to you?"

I shrugged and started walking, Byakuya right next to me. "Nothing much, he was worried that you had threatened me or something. You didn't tell them about our agreement did you?" I looked up at him to see a small frown wash over his face.

"I did not. Did you?"

I shook my head and looked forward again. "No, I figured if you didn't tell them then you wouldn't want me to tell them either."

Byakuya shifted his head to look at me directly, catching my attention. "I thought you didn't want anyone to know your true intelligence level."

I gave a small shrug and turned forward, trying to keep the grimace off my face. "It's not that I don't want people to know or that I try to hide it or anything—it's just that people don't look hard enough. I find it easier to just be whoever people perceive me to be rather than always trying to prove who I really am all of the time." Byakuya nodded his head slightly. "You know, I was one of the top students when I was younger."

Byakuya looked at me curiously, "What happened to make you change?"

We were at a small bridge that crossed over a small stream. I paused in my steps and leaned on the railing. "People got more daring with calling me out because of my hair; I ended up spending more time fighting than I did studying. I was still doing okay in school though—I was in the top fifty. And then I became a Shinigami and everything just fell apart. Rukia thinks I'm a complete idiot, and honestly I can't blame her. With my less than acceptable grades and my constant spacey attitude because of lack of sleep anyone would make that assumption. And because of my tough-guy act I've always given off the impression of being a little stupid. People treat me differently when they find out I actually have a brain."

Byakuya stiffened. "You're talking about me aren't you?"

I shifted into a slightly more comfortable position. "Yes and no." At his confused glance I continued. "Yes, for the obvious reason. No, because even though you treated me differently I think you were treating me differently from the beginning and once you figured out what I was really like you started treating me like you would have originally treated me if I had come here spewing lines from Hamlet or something… I'm not making much sense, am I?"

Byakuya nodded but otherwise stayed silent. We stayed on the bridge for a while, just staring out at the sky which was slowly taking on shades of reds and oranges. "Such a depressing time of day."

I looked at Byakuya and cocked my head slightly, "Why would you say that?"

He looked at me strangely, "And you call yourself intelligent. Don't you know that sunsets signify the end? The end of the day. The end of a romance. The end of life. The end to everything almost always begins with a beautiful sunset."

"Gah!" I put my hands over my ears and shook my head lightly. "So depressing!" I gave him a humorous smile letting him know that I didn't mean it in a bad way. "I do know that sunsets have that literary meaning but I don't like to see them that way."

Byakuya looked intrigued. "Then how do you see them?"

I smiled softly and looked out over the water again. "I don't see it as an end but more as a transition into something else. Sure a sunset can end a beautiful day but it also brings forth the night where you can look up and see millions of stars and galaxies, trillions of light-years, that you could never see when the sun was in the sky. Why should only a sunset bring forth the feeling of the end? Wouldn't a sunrise be the exact same thing—bringing an end to night?"

He stared at me for a few moments before allowing a small smile to sneak onto his lips. "I suppose I see your point, Ichigo, but I'm afraid your word will not be enough. You will have to prove it to me."It was my turn to be confused. He smirked at me and turned me around to I was between the railing of the bridge and Byakuya's firm torso, his arms wrapped firmly around my own, bringing me tightly to his chest.

"Kuchiki-taichou?" I asked, nervousness seeping into my voice as I looked up at the strong captain leaning over me.

His smirk disappeared and his face softened into a heart-melting smile, "Byakuya. Just call me Byakuya," he whispered before slowly lowering his lips onto my own. I was frozen for a moment before I regained my senses and began kissing the captain back. It was like an explosion. His lips were soft and warm, and filled me with an indescribable feeling. When our lips finally parted Byakuya gently rested his forehead against my own. "Allow me to see the transition of the sunset, Ichigo. Begin this with me."

I smiled up and wrapped my arms around his neck tighter. "Gladly, Byakuya." I said as I leaned in for another kiss.

**AN: **

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**If you have any parings that you want me to do please feel free to leave it in a review or PM me and I will try my hardest to write it. **


End file.
